Forgetting was easy remembering's a pain in the ass
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: "What are you doing?" Her voice was pleading and hurt him but he couldn't let her now how much. "It's for your safety." He continued to wrap her to the chair. "Really chaining me to a chair is for my safety please do explain!" She roared and almost knocked him away with the amount of power she had vibrating off the more angry she got. CALEB/OC
1. Chapter 1

*** I don't own the characters in the book..I don't know what made me come up with the idea but I like it so far please review(:**

"What are you doing?" Her voice was pleading and hurt him but he couldn't let her now how much.

"It's for your safety." He continued to wrap her to the chair.

"Really chaining me to a chair is for my safety please do explain!" She roared and almost knocked him away with the amount of power she had vibrating off the more angry she got.

"Sophia I am asking you nicely, which I don't do often, to control yourself." He starred into her eyes to make sure she understood.

Sophia nodded with defeat. "Atleast tell me what you're doing Caleb.."

"I'm erasing your memory..Forgive me." Caleb whispered kissing her forehead before saying words in Latin then everything went black.

_Present time..._

"Mom were's my new cream colored jacket?" I ran down the stairs to spot my little sister wearing MY sweater. "Better take that off you little brat." I chased her around only to be cut of by my mom...You think a women that was 4'8 wouldn't be frightening you'd be wrong. I averted her gaze even though I did nothing wrong.

"Sophia Stop chasing your sister." Mom looked up at me glaring.

"But mom-"

"Don't but mom me. Rosie is younger then you." Behind her back Rosie stuck her tongue out but quickly went innocent when mom turned around. "Now give your sister back her jacket.."

"Yes mum." Rosie accent was thicker then mine. She removed the sweater throwing it at my face. After breakfeast I was forced to drop off Rosie to her first day of 5th grade making me late for my first day of high school. I rushed to the principal office.

"Oh Miss. Parker nice of you to finally show." The sound of his voice was as if he looked down on me and it took all my restrain to not show disqust on my face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Head I was-"

"No excuses I'll write you a pass since it's your first day but do not make it an occurance."

I took the note then headed toward my first class. All eyes were on me as the teacher stopped her lecture darting her beady eyes on me. "Who are you?" I cleared my throat handing her my note. "Oh yes you're the new student. Class this is Sophia Parker."

"Looks like we got some new meat." I heard boy said and my eyes darted toward him. The boy wasn't as attractive you think someone in a football jersey would be. He blew a kiss making my eyes roll. I sat next to a boy with brown eyes and hollywood good looks. He seemed to quickly look away but not before I saw his brown eyes chagnged to an oddly yellow color. I couldn't even focus on the words the teacher was saying. My attention wondered the the boy...Why was he so familiar? The bell rang as I quickly begain to gather my things. I looked up to see a pair of big brown eyes. "Hi I'm Kody, Do you need help finding your next class?" Her smile seemed kind also trust worthy.

I extened my hand. "Sure thanks."

"No problem. Where'd you move from?"

"Arizona."

Kody's face showed confusion. "But your accent-"

"My mom is from London."

"And your father?"

A lump formed in my throat as I swallowed hard. "My father is no longer with us." Regret crossed her face as her hand rested on my shoulder. "I am so sorry I shouldn't have-"

I faked my best smile exposing dimples. "No it's okay. So Kody any hot guys I should be aware of I mean beside's the hottie I was sitting next to."

Kody laughed. "You mean Caleb? He's probably not good news."

I shrugged. "I'm use to getting into trouble." She laughed as we reached my class room.

"Want to hang out after school could show you around maybe introduce you to Caleb."

I bit my lower lip. "I can't have to pick up my sister then go to my uncle's house, next time though?"

"Sure thing, see ya tomorrow." Kody walked away something inside me said she wasn't what she seemed...Then again nothing really is. I knew everything the teachers were say which annoyed me considering I don't recall learning any of it. That basically happened through all of my classes.

Rosie was easy to spot with her bright purple shoes which didn't match with her orange socks. She jumped in my car telling me about her day and how a boy in her class got in trouble for eating glue.

"I swear kids here are weird...I never ate glue right?"

I frowned honestly not being able to remember. "Uh that's a question you should ask mom."

"We going to Kyr Kyr's?" Her blue eyes lit up saying our uncle's nickname Rosie had given him not being able to pronounce Kyrian.

I laughed. "Yes we are, so you know what that means?"

"Cookies!" Once we arrived at our uncles house Rosie basically jumped out of the car running into Kyrian's house hopping on the kitchen stool.

I trailed after her picking up the backpack she dropped infront of the door. "Don't you have any manners?"

A laugh caused both of us to look up seeing Kyrian walking down the stairs with a boy around my age, he was cute obvious muscular structer with brown hair, from the way he walked he didn't know how attractive he was. "So remember to get all the stuff on the list done- Sophia, Rosie? What are you guys doing here?"

"Is this a bad time? Because we can come back later-"

Kyrian hugged us. "No it's fine I forgot Layla said you'd be coming over since she had something to take care of."

ALL POVS:

The girl talking to Nick'a immortal boss would seem normal if it wasn't for the dark aura that seemed to linger around her. But it wasn't like how he saw Caleb in demon form, or Simi in her form..With this girl nothing flashed no weird images she was just normal. Well not normal she was extremely attractive, that didn't even start to cover how beautiful she was. Looking past Sophia to Rosie he saw no resemblence at all. Rosie's eye's were blue, and she had blonde hair, Sophia's hairs was chocolate brown with hazel eyes.

Kyrian noticed Nick examining his 'niece'. "Sophia this is Nick he works for me, maybe you've seen him at school."

When Sophia smiled she exposed dimples that could have the devil himself at his knee's. She extended her hand. "You're Kody's boyfriend right?"

"That's me, how do you know mister boss man here?" Nick asked patting Kyrian on the back earning a low growl from Kyrian.

"He's my uncle-"

"Kyr Kyr I want coookieess." Rosie whined cutting everyone off.

"Kyr Kyr?" Nick laughed, god Kyrian would never hear the end of that.

"Don't you have a car that needs cleaning?" He said pushing Nick toward the garage. "Thanks for that one Rosie." He looked over at Sophia concerned something wasn't right he could sense it. Her energy was usally supressed that's what Layla job was. If Sophia ever got out of control, if she ever remembered anything from her past lives it wouldn't end well for anyone...except the Malachai. The dark aura surrounding her shouldn't be spiraling like that.

"How you doing Sophia?"

She smiled taken off guard by the question. "Beside's my head ach i'm fine."

"Head ach? How long as that been happening?" Kyrian asked handing Rosie a plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

"About a week..But it's no biggie." Sophia shrugged it off like she did to alot of things. But it wasn't just the head ach she was starting to see strange images of people who seemed normal at one point then completely changed.

Nick finished the list and chatted with Sophia for awhile. Something about the girl drew him closer, he wanted to get lost in every part of her in every way...Stop it Nick you're with Kody. So why does it feel like he has some sort of connection with Sophia?


	2. Chapter 2

"I got to go pick up my mom from Sanctuary see you at school."Nick began to walk out the door.

"Wait, I can give you a lift if you want." There was no hidden message in her smile just kindness.

"I don't want to intrude-"

"Nonsense I don't mind. Rosie come on lets go."

She nodded face covered with chocolate. Sophia and Nick laughed watching Rosie scarf down the rest of the cookies.

"Chevy Impala?" Nick asked admiring the classic.

"Yep 1967."

"How do you like school so far?"

"Honestly..The guys are animals, No offense. Also the teachers are.."

"Evil! Oh and trust me none taken I ain't like Stone and his pack of zoo animals." Nick laughed.

"Good to know.." They pulled into Sanctuary Sophia surprised Layla was there. "That's my mom..Wonder what she's doing here." Nick looked toward the woman whose long blonde hair went past her shoulders, and noticig she had the same blue eyes as Rosie, No resemblence what so ever to Sophia.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey sweetie..I was just grabbing a bite to eat before heading home."

"But-" Sophia stopped in her tracks noticing a man that must have been 6 ft something maybe even taller with an aura that said i'd kick your ass just for breathing. Nick followed Sophia's gaze, now it made sense. Anyone whose first seen Acheron would be in dead silence. As Ash walked closer to Sophia Nick noticed the dark aura surrounding her seemed to grow larger and change to a dark red, looking like blood. Ash's eyes flashed as he saw the young girls' power began to vibrate off of her. It was demonic... But it wasn't like any other demon. Layla instantly came between Sophia and Acheron noticing the exchange. "Acheron this is my daughter Sophia."

"Ah so this is the famous daughter i've heard so much about."

"Strange i've heard nothing of you." Sophia's eyes darted being filled with rage she had no idea where it had come from, but all she knew was this Acheron guy meant trouble for her.

"Sophia! What have I told you-"

Acheron put his hand up to silence her mother, a move that would have gotten her grounded for life. "Layla it's fine teenagers will be teenagers. I'll see you later, as for you Sophia it was nice to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same." She glared watching the man walk outside the resturant. Nick knew something wasn't right, the only 'friends' he knew Acheron had was Kyrian so why was he talking to Sophia's mom? Unless she's a dark hunter too..but I thought they couldn't have a family.

"I thought you were at Kyrians?" Layla asked trying to ignore the anger Sophia was directing at the door where Ash had left.

"And I thought you didn't date."

Layla sighed with relief. Thank god thats what she thought it was, which meant she doesn't know who or what Acheron is. She rested her hand in her shoulder. "Oh sweetie that was not what it looked like." The moment Layla's hands touched Sophia the red aura vanished along with her head ach and rage. Nick wanted to commit but how do you ask someone if they're are something supernatural?

'Keep your mouth shut boy.' Caleb's voice played through Nicks head.

'Uh what the hell is going on? And what is Sophia?' Nick asked.

'She's someone you better keep your distance from.'

'But-'

'No buts Nick! God would you just listen to me for once and stay away from her.' Normally Nick would continue to argue but he has never heard Caleb talk like that. He was use to Caleb ordering him around but the way he said it was strange almost possesive.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh mom this is my friend Nick he works for Kyrian."

Layla's eyes got wide but she soon went normal again. "You work for my brother?"

"Kyrian's your brother?"

"Duh, that's why he's my uncle." Sophia laughed patting Nick on the back gently. "Well not that meeting you hasn't been fun but we need to go home. Bye Nicky." Nick waved bye to the three girls that exited Sanctuary.

"Who was that?" The sound of Cheshire voice caused Nick to turn around rapidly. "She's pretty...But that didn't look like Kody. Nick I swear if you're cheating on that poor girl I will spank your bottom blue I don't care how old you are."

Nick put his hands up. "Wow mom Sophia's just a friend trust me. I'm not stupid enough to cheat on Kody." His girlfriend would probably kill him, literally.

"Good because I raised you better then to take a woman for granted." He knows. Nick would never disrespect a girl for any reason.

/

"Hello?" Her voice was frightned and echoed through the darkness. "Is anybody there?" An evil chuckle sent chills down her spine.

"Look at you...Are we playing good girl this century?" Sophia sucked in sharply as she stared at..well at herself. The only difference was the other Sophia's teeth were pointed, hair was longer and her eyes were a strange purple.

"You're me? How?"

"No sweet heart sorry do dissapoint but I am nothing like Sophia Parker...Sophia Aeglaeca on the other hand..." She smiled exposing a row of sharp teeth.

"But I am Sophia Parker and YOU look just like me." Sophia's head ach was coming back worse than ever.

"Or are you me? Did you ever consider that possibility?" She skipped next to Sophia resting her hands on her shoulders when a mirror appeared infront of them. "Take a look."

In a flash Sophia witnessed herself changing. Her hair grew longer, eyes a vibrant purple. A sharp pain went through her teeth. "What the hell?.." Just like her otherself Sophia's teeth were razor sharp. "What do you want!"

She laughed making her sound insane. "I just want to have fun. What do you say sweet heart lets have some fun.." She skipped around. "What to do first? Oh I know!" With a swift move of her hand Rosie appeared tied to a chair infront of them. She skipped toward her exposing claws as she traced Rosie's face. "So innocent...So easy." She dug her claws into Rosie's thigh.

"NO!" Sophia screamed but not able to keep her eyes off the blood that rolled down her sister thighs..

"Did you want first taste?" She walked toward Sophia handing out her hand. "Don't you miss it?"

"Can't miss what you never had."

"Oh but you have had...until that asshole made us forget." She growled the last part.

"Who?" Sophia needed to know what was happening and who was doing it. "Ugh!" Both the girls cried out kneeling down. A brick wall slowly started to seperate the two Sophia's. "What is that?"

"Its the damn wall. Which means I don't have much time, Remember who you are..because there is trouble coming and you need power to protect yourself. With out power we are nothing." The wall blocked the other her completely.

"Wait!" Sophia banged on the wall but it was unbreakable.

Layla watched in horror as Sophia thrashed and tossed in her sleep. Sophia should have just been another mission but she has truly cared for her like her own.

"Mommy whats wrong with Soph?" Rosie entered the bed room holding her blue blanky rubbing her eyes.

"She's just having a bad dream go back to sleep baby." Rosie nodded leaving the room.

Layla touched Sophia's forehead pulling back as her hand burned. "I need your help Malphas...She needs your help." Just like that Caleb manifested.

His eyes quickly darted to Sophia. "Whats wrong?"

"She was fine yesterday but today..Its like somethings eating away at the wall."

"You think someone's trying to break the wall? Why would someone do that?"

"We know one person that gains from her losing it."

"Adarian doesn't know she's alive and he isn't searching for her. He's focused on Nick."

"I forgot you'd know all about what Adarian knows right?" Her tone was accussing.

"Hey we're on the same page when it comes to protecting her." Caleb looked worriedly at Sophia carressing her cheek.

"What went on between the two of you? Why does a demon care about what happens to her?" Layla never understood why Caleb came to her with Sophia.

"That doesn't concern you." He quickly dropped his hand turning toward Layla. "For now we keep an eye on her. If things get out of hand call me I can try to put another wall-"

"You can only mess with someones mind for so long Caleb before they crack." As fast as Caleb manifested he vanished leaving Layla to watch over her 'daughter.'


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia woke up drenched in sweat having a hard time breathing. She cluntched her stomach feeling like she was going to vomit.

"Whats the matter sweetie?" Layla knocked on the door enter her bedroom.

'Don't let her see you weak.' A sinister voice played in Sophia's head. "I am fine Just give me a few seconds then I'll drop Rosie off at school."

"I was going to let you guys ditch today..Maybe the three of us could get some ice cream-"

"I want to go to school." Sophia declared before shutting the bathroom door turning on the shower. First thing she did was look in the mirror. She sighed with relief glad she looked like herself. "No more sweets before bed..."

Sophia was happy she didn't have to take Rosie to school today, she needed time alone to figure out what was with the strange dream and why it felt so real. As she walked toward her class Stone and his group of animals started to form around her.

"Hey baby you still haven't gotten the school tour." Stone pressed Sophia's back against the lockers pushing a strain of hair back.

"Someone already showed me around, so why don't you get your group of dogs and leave me alone." Her fist clunched feeling rage.

"But you haven't gotten the V.I.P tour." She tried to shake his grip but Stone was surprisingly strong.

"If you don't let me go you'll regret it."

Stone and the men behind him laughed. "Feisty I like it."

"Then you're going to love me." Caleb grabbed Stone throwing him away from Sophia. He manifested fire balls from his hands. Sophia eyes grew wide as she meet Calebs strange yellow eyes, her head ach was coming back.

"This has nothing to do with you Malphas-"

"I suggest you leave before I get real angry dog." Caleb growled making Stone and his group leave. He looked toward Sophia at first looking concerned but quickly changed his expression as he walked away. She stummbled behind him. "Wait!" She stood infront of Caleb resting her hand on his chest to stop him from walking, Sophia swallowed down trying to ignore the familiar feeling of his chest pressed against her palm. "What the hell did you do back there?"

"I just saved your ass and no thank you?" Caleb tried to not feel something from her touch.

"I didn't need your help, now are you going to tell me or should I just jump to conclusions?" Sophia crossed her arms over her chest.

Caleb laughed she's as stubborn as ever. "What conclusions would that be?"

"I don't know you're a mutant with super powers." Her face scrunched up as Caleb continued to laugh. Sophia sighed giving up , damn Caleb was as stubborn as she. Sophia began to turn away from Caleb but he reached out for her grabbing her arm spinning her toward him. She was cunsumed with his scent, she can't explain why it was so familiar. Images started to flash through her mind. The images were of her and Caleb doing very intimate things, She could feel his lips on her skin his hot breath breathing down her back. Then the scene changed to Caleb attacking her then channing her to a chair...after that nothing. "I need to go." Sophia's legs felt weak as she walked away from Caleb. She wanted to- correction she needed to get far away from Caleb. Skipping school sounded like a good idea so thats what she did. Not knowing where to go she kept driving ending up in this abondoned warehouse figuring she was far enough.

"Ugh!" Sophia began to throw her hands out with frustration. Doing so she caused a plat form to blow up. She looked at her hands amazed feeling a sudden rush of power. She continued to blow things up skipping with joy watching things explode around her.

"Power is addictive isn't it?" A male's voice appeared in her head.

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry child I'm not going to hurt you. I am here to help."

"Help with what?"

"Help you remember.." A man emerged out of the shadows wearing all black with watching dark hair and bright blue eyes. His muscle structure was obvious and impressive.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are you?"

"Ah if you want to ask a question you better be able to answer it in return." He walked next to her resting his hands on her shoulder. "So my child who are you?"

"Sophia Parker."

He shook his head and laughed. "Lets find out shall we?" He extended out his hand toward her cheek but Sophia pulled back. "If you want to understand your power and unlock all of it you're going to have to trust me."

Sophia nodded. "Will it hurt?" An evil smirk plastered on his face before his hand touched her cheek sending a sharp pain through her head causing her to become unconcious.

Caleb cursed at himself when he didn't see Sophia in any of his classes. As soon as the last bell rang he rushed out the class only to be stopped when Nick grabbed his arm. "Dude whats wrong?"

Caleb pulled his arm back then started to walk away. "I got to find her."

Sophia was surrounded in darkness before the man that sent her here came with in view.

"Where are we?"

"You should know its your mind."

Sophia reached her hand out feeling the same brick wall she'd dreamt about. The man stretched his hand out taking a quick glance at Sophia. "Warning once this wall is broken you're going to have to deal with your inner demons...literally." She motioned him to continue. He sighed his fist covered by a red aura then it went flying toward the brick barrier breaking it instantly. On the other side it revealed the other her with purple eyes long hair and sharp teeth.

She smirked. "Took you long enough...Lets do this."


	6. Chapter 6

**On the other side it revealed the other her with purple eyes long hair and sharp teeth.**

**She smirked. "Took you long enough...Lets do this." She grabbed Sophia pulling her toward her in that moment the scene changed and they were in the woods. **

"**Hey! Where did you guys go!" A fire ball was thrown at Sophia causing her a litttle pain before it went away. Laughter echoed through the woods. A dager was thrown at her feet barley missing. "What do I do with this?"**

"**It's a game, you catch me and our doubles absorb our power then your memory will be returned to you." Sophia smirked at the other her, for an unknown reason the thought of a hunt excited her. "That's the smile I was looking for." **

**So the game began as the other her took off at incredible speed to the human eye wouldn't be visible, but Sophia's eye sight seemed to be inhanced as she spotted the other her hidden behind a tree. Sophia threw the dagger straight at her heart causing her to combust into purple smoke. In that moment Sophia's skin changed to purple with black swirls, a very beautiful pattern. Sophia got thrown shattering through 4 trees. **

"**The more you kill the stronger you get..." The man's voice played in her head and he was right. Sophia began to kill more look a like's, each time one went down her body began to change, growing claws, longer hair, black leather wings, sharp teeth, and dark purple eyes. Each time her body changed she gained memory of how to unlock her power. Another look a like burst into purple smoke as Sophia sent a fire ball at her. **

"**10 down 1 to go." The hunt was an obssesion, it was in her blood to hunt and survive, she couldn't understand why she would allow a mid-level demon to block her powers.**

**/**

**Caleb sensed an extreme amount of power being used which meant he couldn't be the only one who felt it. In crow form he quickly headed toward the source knowing exactly who it was coming from. He ended up in an abondoned warehouse seeing Sophia blacked out on the floor with a man standing beside her. Caleb instantly went full demon form, transforming into his armor and everything. He grabbed his sword ready to strike but noticed the man's eye's closed and a weird blue line of power being sent from him toward Sophia. Thats when he noticed the barrier around the two making them untouchable. Caleb swore at himself the same moment Kody came through the warehouse doors looking at Sophia then giving him a suspicious look.**

"**You should have told me what she was." Kody grabbed her sword attempting to swing at the barrier but Caleb snatched it away tossing it on the ground.**

"**You break that barrier you kill her." He growled at Kody, who stepped back surprised. Never in her life would she expect to see compassion in Caleb's eyes.**

"**Killing her saves a whole lot of lives." **

"**So would killing Nick yet here we are protecting him." Caleb stepped infront of Sophia's none moving body in a protective stance just in case she decided to continue her attack.**

"**I thought the Aeglaeca were extinct?" She asked not tempted to try and get past Caleb.**

"**To were anyone is concerned they are." **

**Kody pointed toward Sophia and the man. "Doesn't look that way to me. I think it's time you start explanning everything."**

**Caleb shook his head down with a smirk. "You're not going to like it." **

**/**

**The last girl was different then the others, she look terrified and waited for death to consume her. Sophia knew what that girl repersented ...She was her humanity. "What memories could you hold about power?"**

**The other her smirked. "Kill me and find out."**

"**My pleasure." As she got ready to strike the man that went her here appeared grabbing her hand and for the first time she knew who he was. "Let go of me Damon."**

"**Sorry baby sister but you kill her you'll get your humanity and trust me you're so much better off with out it. I mean look at her she's shaking! Fear is not something the Aeglaeca knows and neither is compassion."**

"**Don't listen to him! Your humanity is what keeps you from becoming like him! But you forgot about that didn't you?"**

**Damons laughed shaking the woods. " Which means you forgot how much pain your compassion caused you...Fine kill her and remember then you can always shut your humanity off." He manifested the dagger handing it toward Sophia with an mischievious smile. She took it daggering the girl in chest, eyes going wide as she remembered. Caleb. He was who she cared about more then anything and it was because of that she couldn't stop her brother from massacring their entire family...She wasn't strong enough to kill him. Then Caleb betrayed her by leaving her deffensless! Leaving her alone against Damon. Not to mention the Malachai, hes been wanting her power since she'd been born always attempting to gain her power but failed. The Malachai was Nick she could sense it now which meant if Sophia really wanted to beat her brother she'd need Nick's strenght... But Nick was a good kid sure he was a smart ass but he never hurt anybody. That is what seperated her and Damon...Sophia closed her eyes then opened them to stare up at the warehouse ceiling. Feeling Caleb and Kodys abilitys instinvly she transformed full demon.**

**Kody starred in shock never had she actually seen an Aeglaeca. She was beautiful. Her hair was jet black and long, she had leather black wings, claws, sharp teeth, purple skin with black swirls. What caught her attention most were Sophia's glowing purple eyes. **

**Caleb stepped between Kody and Sophia glaring toward Damon. "How did you find her?"**

"**Please Like I wouldn't know my sisters aura? I find it funny you left her unprotected considering how much you claimed to have cared for her. Don't you find that funny sister dear?"**

**Sophia turned her head side ways examining Caleb standing infront of Nekoda like he was protecting her from Sophia! "Hilarious. Can we go now?" A hint of hurt flashed in Caleb's eyes.**

"**Why in the rush don't you wish to ****reminisce**** with your old flame?" Damon smirked arms crossed over his chest.**

"**I don't have time so you can either leave with me or stay and have your fun." She began to take off Damon following after.**

**"Where is she going?" Nekoda asked still memerized by Sophia and Damon who looked just like Sophia except instead of purple skin and eyes his color was blood red.**

**"She's going to kill Nick." **


	7. Chapter 7

**"She's going to kill Nick." **

**Once Caleb said those 5 words Nekoda sprung into action try everything and anything to track Sophia. "Don't just stand there we have to find her!" Kody yelled at Caleb.**

"**And do what? Kill her? I can't kill her."**

"**What? Your powers don't work on her kind?" She asked getting in his face.**

**Caleb puffed up looking down at Kody. "I wont kill her."**

"**She's going to kill Nick."**

"**Don't give me that look you wouldn't kill Nick."**

**Kody sighed looking down. "I'd do what I have too. And if you're not going to help me I'll kill her myself."**

**Caleb grabbed her wrist. "Let me just try and talk some sense into her."**

"**The moment she tries to strike I take her out." Caleb nodded.**

_**SOPHIA'S POV:**_

**Damon curiously watched me his eyes back to their icy blue as he laid on the bed in my room. "Have to say never thought you'd go all good girl on me sis...Is this a diary?" Damon held up my pink journal tearing off the lock. "Something about the boy in my class draws me closer to him, his brown eyes hypnotizing-" He made gagging noises as I snatched the book away.**

"**I'm sorry did that say Damon's journal? Didn't think so.."**

**Damon sighed. "Why are we at a dark hunters house?"**

"**Nick is working at Kyrian's and I don't want to take a chance in running into him and/or Acheron."**

"**That is a fight I'd love to start." He smiled happily at the mere thought of the blood shed that would bring.**

"**If anyone tries to stop me from killing Nick you have my permission to absorb them."**

"**Like I need your permission to kill little sister, as for the anyone does that include your boyfriend?"**

"**First off Malphas is not my boyfriend and like you said I can't control who you kill." **

"**Good because I have a feeling he is going to come to stop you if he is foolish enough to care for you he'll hesitate then I will kill him." Damon waited for any reaction in my features.**

**I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Do as you wish." Foot steps entered the front door obtaining our full attention. "Stay here."**

**Layla sighed running to me embracing me. "I was so worried. Why weren't you school?" She pulled away obviously sensing we weren't alone. "Soph?"**

"**Where's Rosie?"**

"**She had ballet rehearsal, why?"**

"**Because my sis doesn't want her to witness me killing you." Damon smirked walking beside me giving Layla a death glare.**

**Instantly Layla moved at incredible speed trying to escape Damon only to get pinned against the wall his grip on her throat tightening. **

"**Damon there's no reason for you to kill her.."**

"**You're right...But there are reason for you to kill her. She lied to you kept your powers suppressed..Her and Malphas put up a wall in your head..We all know how bad that could have turned out." Damon was right messing with someones mind could turn them insane.**

"**No need for extra blood shed..."**

"**If you don't I will." His aura turned violent red and I knew he would kill Layla right here and now if I didn't do something. **

"**Wait! The Malachai's on the move lets go." It wasn't a lie Nick was heading to Sanctuary alone at night to pick up his mom from work. "Damon let her go now."**

**He looked toward me and laughed then threw Layla across the room making her go unconscious. Damon fixed his leather jacket smiling walking out the front door. "Time to taste us some Malachai blood."**


	8. Chapter 8

**CALEB'S POV:**

**Nick was walking down the street alone oblivious to the fact that he was being tracked. Me and Kody grabbed him in a dark alley transporting him to my house. **

"**Dude what the hell!" Nick pulled back.**

"**You're being hunted and you would know that if you paid attention to a word I have been saying about using your powers." I replied arms crossed slightly annoyed.**

"**I don't know what crawled up your pants today but ever since school ended you've been a little angrier than usual." Nick smirked.**

"**You think you're funny?"**

**He thought about it then smiled. "I think I'm adorable." **

"**You two knock it off she'll be here any minute." Kody interrupted stopping our banter.**

"**Who-" Before Nick could finish the front doors swung open revealing Damon smirking in his black leather jacket gracefully walking in. I noticed Kody starring at him in shock, he looks different in his mortal form any species instantly falls for his looks but I can see right through his glamor to the blood drinking creature he really is.**

"**Hey Malphas still trying to save my sister?"**

"**Who is he?" Nick asked not taken in by Damon's demon charm.**

"**Ah you must be the Malachai." Damon smirked eyes flashing red. "Sorry I'm being rude, my name's Damon."**

"**Where's Sophia?" I asked noting sensing her anywhere near the house.**

"**Oh she's around somewhere or maybe she's with that sweet blonde waitress feisty little thing she is." Damon's accent was thick and seemed to set Nick off as his aura turned violent red. "In case it wasn't obvious I was talking about your mommy Nick."**

"**Go to hell!" Nick growled ready to charge but me and Kody held him back knowing it was exactly what Damon wanted.**

**Damon laughed not flinching as Nicks power seemed to pour off of him. "You first."**

**Purple smoke consumed the floor spiraling around Nick. I saw Sophia's body began to manifest through the smoke. I charged at it pinning her on the ground. **

**Her eyes were blazing purple before the turned their normal hazel. " Get off of me."**

"**This isn't you! I don't know what Damon has told you-"**

"**You think I am doing this for Damon? Not for him because of him what he did to my family-"**

"**Damon didn't kill your family.." I whispered gently but not loosening my grip. **

"**I remember seeing him hovering over my mothers body..He.. he was covered in blood.." She stumbled for words as she tried to think back.**

"**I put the wall in your mind not to protect you from Damon sure he's an ass but he wasn't the problem."**

"**Then who were you protecting me from?" Her voice was soft as if she already knew the answer.**

"**I was protecting you from yourself. You can't control your demons so to speak." I smirked a little hoping it'd lighten the mood.**

"**I killed my parents?" Sophia's voice cracked as her eyes flashed purple then hazel back to purple again. Her energy began to spiral the same moment someone threw me back.**

"**You have no idea what you've done!" Damon growled. Damon was in full demon form red scale like skin with black swirls, black claws, red eyes, and black armor that had spikes on his shoulder. **

**Things are about to get started now..Lets just hope neither Damon nor Sophia taste's Nick blood. Malachai blood mixed with Aeglaeca power could turn anyone power crazy.**


End file.
